¿Solo un sueño?
by Spillow88
Summary: Final de la temporada cinco de Ángel, Ángel acaba ganando la batalla ante los socios de W&H, pero con demasiadas perdidas, ahora solo están el y Spike, pero un hechizo junto con un sueño aran que Spike viaje a otra realidad, y vea a amigos o conocidos
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: ¿Solo un sueño?

Resumen: Al final de la temporada cinco de Ángel, Spike y Ángel están viviendo juntos tras la batalla con los socios, vencen pero con demasiado perdidas… algo que hace sentir a Ángel y a Spike, que también han perdido…, y que en este momento se encuentran solos, pero los sueños mezclados con hechizo, hace que un dudoso Spike entre en otro dimensión en otra realidad, que nada tiene de ver con la suya, y se reencuentre con viejos amigos o conocidos… y no será el único que esta, metido en un lío, que de momento no tiene salida

1. Es navidad ¿no?

Los Ángeles

Un chico, desteñido, con el pelo medio rubio medio castaño, de ojos celestes, de estatura media y ropa informal, miraba por la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche, miraba la luna que brillaba como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, pero su especto era triste, nostálgico… ni los villancicos que se oían de lejos le alegraban, ni oír a los niños reír, no había nada alegre… nada, ni aunque fuera navidad

A la lejanía otro chico miraba al primero, era muy distinto al chico que miraba por la ventana, el tenia el pelo negro, su estatura era alta, su ropa era formal y sus ojos eran negros, pero su mirada era parecida, tristeza, nostalgia… pero tenia algo mas, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad… el había provocado todo esto, Cordelia ya le había advertido, Spike ya se lo había dicho y el lo había ignorado todo, pensando que hacia lo correcto, el gran Ángel quería derrotar el mal desde adentro, y aunque lo había conseguido, no era lo que el esperaba, había perdido a demasiadas personas, había dañado a demasiadas personas, no era en gran Ángel, era la mierda mas grande llamada Ángel… el había echo que Spike, estuviera de ese estado de animo, el lo había apartado de todo aquello que quería… el solo el

- Te estarás toda la noche mirándome Ángel – el chico se giro para mirar al otro hombre, tenia un semblante triste pero parecía intentar mostrar una sonrisa, aunque era un poco desastrosa, cuando no había ganas de reír no se podía – Ya se que estoy bueno, pero…

- Ángel se acerco a el, y se puso a su lado, observando la luna que miraba Spike – No seas egocéntrico Spike, solo pensaba…

- Spike volvió a mirar por la ventana – ¿En que?

- En que encontrabas tan interesante en la penumbra de la noche, yo no veo nada, en cambio tu te podrías estar horas mirando la oscuridad

- Encogiéndose de hombros – No se, no miro nada en concreto, miro la luna, una vez una amiga, me dijo, en la luna encontraras las respuestas que tu mismo nunca te has atrevido a preguntar

- Ángel miro a Spike y lugo a la luna, era verdad era una hermosa luna llena, que brillaba con intensidad, no se había dado cuenta, pero allí el no encontraba nada – ¿Y es verdad?

- Spike se volvió a encoger de hombros sin dejar de mirar esa luna que lo tenia hipnotizado – No lo se, solo veo la luna, y en ella veo el terror que me causa al ver la oscuridad al su alrededor

- Ángel miro a Spike, en el notaba toda la tristeza que hacia tiempo que no mostraba, su muro se había roto, y ahora era vulnerable débil, inseguro – Lo siento Spike

- Spike miro sorprendido a Ángel, sentirlo porque, que había echo el, que sentía el no tenia la culpa, las batallas eran así ¿no? siempre había perdidas - ¿Qué sientes? ¿Porque te disculpas?

- Porque si yo no hubiera entrado en su juego, ahora no estaríamos así, es navidad Spike y parece que estemos en un entierro la gente ríe, se lo pasa bien, tiene a su familia a su alrededor, no esta sola, esta unidad, esta junta, esta con su familia, su familia

- Yo estoy con mi familia, Ángel, eres como el padre que no tuve, he pasado muchas horas contigo, muchos días, muchos meses y muchos años, eres todo lo que tengo, eres mi familia, lo fuiste antes lo eres ahora y lo serás siempre, por muy hijo de puta que seas, o hayas sido… eres mi familia

- Sonriendo, aunque unas lagrimas empezaban a recorrer por su mejilla – Estúpido ingles, como puedes llegar a ser tan cabrón conmigo y al instante ser un apoyo tan grande ¿eh? – Abrazándolo – Tu también eres mi familia William, eres mi hijo, por muy raro que suene – mirando a su alrededor - ¿decoraste la casa?

- Sonriendo – Es navidad ¿no?

Roma

Una chica pelirroja, miraba a su amiga, parecía nerviosa, ansiosa, contenta, como hacia tiempo que no estaba, se movía de arriba abajo, poniendo adornos de navidad, preparando la mesa, con ayuda de su hermana… de tanto en tanto miraba el reloj, era tan feliz, a diferencia de ella, no hacia mas de un mes que había vuelto de Brasil, tras romper con Kennedy, y ahora estaba sola, tenia a sus amigos, su magia había crecido, se sentía mas segura, pero estaba sola otra vez, y encima volvía a tener dudas sobre su sexualidad, desde que había muerto Tara no se había sentido de la misma forma atraída por las mujeres, Kennedy lo había notado, y eso había sido una por las razones por las que habían roto, cuando estaba con un chico se sentía a gusto, feliz como había estado con Oz o Xander eh incluso con Spike, no con Spike no… ella no había estado con Spike, pero las veces que había estado con el hablando tan cerca de el, había sentido mariposas en su estomago, ya no lo volvería a sentir, ya no volvería a sentir esa sensación cuando estaba junto a el, porque el estaba muerto, ella había visto esa luz, como rompía todo lo que se ponía delante de esa luz, como brillaba cuanto poder tenia, sintió la alma de Spike, esa luz era toda la fuerza de Spike, todo el sentimiento, toda las ganas de demostrar que el había cambiado, esa luz era el… solo el había cerrado la boca del infierno y había tirado todo Sunnydale al suelo… el había sido el héroe, y ahora estaba muerto

- Willow – La chica que hacia solo unos segundos estaba decorando la casa se dirigía hacia Willow, con una sonrisa ilusionada, era rubia de estatura baja de ojos verdes y aunque pareciera débil las aparecías engañaban - ¿te ocurre algo?

- Eh nada, nada – sonriéndole –

- Entonces, a que viene esa cara… es navidad – Sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla – no puedes estar triste, seguro que encontraras ha alguien pronto, hay un montón de chicos en el mercado, y seguro que cuando te vea correrán hacia ti

- sonrojándose – Gracias…, es solo que me siento sola, en fin todos tenéis vuestras parejas, y yo… yo estoy sola, me veo como la vecina de delante, cuidando a unos cuarenta gatos, en sustitución de una vida familiar

- riendo – No seas así Will, ya veras como todo ira mejor, volvemos a estar todos juntos ¿no? como antes pero esta vez viviendo en Roma, la ciudad del amor

- La ciudad del amor es Paris…. Buffy

- Bueno si, pero eso no tiene porque ¿no?… en fin yo… me enamorado después de todo en Italia, y para mi esto es la ciudad del amor… la ciudad del amor, es aquella cuidad donde te has enamorado, da igual donde sea…

- Eso es cierto, solo hace tengo de verte después de todo lo que paso… te has vuelto a enamorado… Buffy…. Aun piensas…

- sus ojos se fueron apagando, toda esa alegría se fue para dar paso a la tristeza que sentía cada vez que recordaba ese día – Constantemente, si yo le hubiera arrancado ese collar, ahora el estaría… vivo, no digo conmigo pero estaría vivo, no merecía morir, pero al menos murió como un héroe – volviendo a brillarle los ojos – al menos eso es lo que me hace seguir hacia delante y no culparme tanto de su muerte, el quería morir como un héroe, y lo hizo vaya si lo hizo, al igual que Ángel, es un héroe en vida, que lucho en la boca del lobo y gano, no puedo olvidarlos, no quiero olvidarlos ellos fueron quien me enseñaron a ver que no todo es lo que parece que puedes cambiar si quieres si te esfuerzas, si luchas, ellos me regalaron el ser un poco mas normal cada día

- Si es… es verdad – riendo – ¿Y el inmortal que dice de ellos dos?

- Riendo- Que estaban lo suficiente locos para vivir, mas de un siglo y eso que siempre habían vivido al revés del mundo, ellos lo odiaban… y el los envidiaba, nunca me ha dicho porque, pero dice que los envidia y siempre lo ara

- Yo tampoco lo comprendo… o quizás si - mirando el reloj y sonriendo – Hey que están a punto de llegar, - mirando a Buffy y dejando caer en el bolsillo del pantalón un medallón de oro, que había tenido todo el rato en la mano, siempre lo cogía cuando se sentía triste, era especial, era de alguien especial un regalo especial de un día especial, nunca lo había enseñado, nunca lo había abierto, algún día lo abriría… quizás – es navidad ¿no?

- Sonriendo – Si

Espero que os guste

Por favor comentar


	2. Una foto, un recuerdo especial

2. Recuerdos

Roma

En una de las habitaciones el desorden era descomunal, una chica, la mas joven del grupo, removía todo la habitación, creando cada vez mas desorden, ya no se veía ni donde estaba la cama, todo era ropa, libros, hojas, pero ella no paraba quería encontrarlo, desde que había echo la mudanza no lo había visto mas, se lo había llevado, lo había dejado en el autocar, cuando había ido a Inglaterra, en la casa de Giles, lo había dejado en su cuarto, y luego cuando habían echo la mudanza para venir aquí lo había puesto en una caja, lo había sacado cuando llego aquí, y ahora no recordaba donde lo había dejado, no lo había vuelto ha ver, no quería recordar… sabia que al ver lo que andaba buscando, se pondría triste, pero era navidad y quería verlo, quería encontrarlo, quería volver a ponerlo donde merecía estar… quería tenerlo delante de su mesita de noche, y cada vez que se despertara recordar ese día… porque era eso un recuerdo

Willow, pasaba distraídamente por el pasillo… pero cuando paso por delante de la habitación de la chica, se paro, miro a su alrededor, y entro en el cuarto

- Dawn ¿Qué haces? – Willow no se lo podía creer, el cuarto de Dawn parecía, que hubiera pasado un tornado... - ¿estas bien?

- Dawn levanto la mirada para mirar a Willow, tenia los ojos medio llorosos- No, no estoy bien… no la encuentro

- Willow se acerco a Dawn, el que no encontraba, que era lo que buscaba para dejar la habitación de esa forma - ¿El que?

- Pues la foto – llorando más fuerte – no encuentro la foto

- Willow miro el suelo, y luego a Dawn - ¿Has mirado, en las cajas que hay en el desván…?

- ¿Las cajas del desván? - mirando a Willow dudosa – Aun quedan cajas por abrir... jo… ahora vengo – Dawn salio dejando a una sonriente Willow, hacia tres meses que se habían mudado a una casa, mas grande, con mas habitaciones, y aun quedaban cajas para abrir

Al cabo de un rato Dawn volvió corriendo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras ella, en la mano traía la foto, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido, ahora sonreía… y más sonrío cuando vio que Willow aun estaba allí

- La encontrado, la eh encontrado – dando saltos – tenias razón, estaba en el desván, la primera caja que abierto allí estaba…, - abrazándola – gracias Will, no había pensado que aun quedaban cajas sin abrir

- sonriendo – Es muy especial para ti ¿no?

- Dawn miro primero la foto y luego a Willow, su mirada era nostálgica – Si es una foto muy especial, en fin nos la hicimos cuando… cuando Buffy… cuando Buffy murió, en verano, el tiempo que estuvimos en Los Ángeles… - sonriendo – Bueno a ti que puedo contarte, estabas también, tengo la prueba

- sonriendo – Si… puedo… puedo verla

- Claro – dándole la foto - ¿hace mucho que no la veías ¿verdad?

- Si… desde Sunnydale – mirando la foto, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara pero las lagrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos, en la foto estaban ellos, Dawn, Spike, y ella, se la habían echo en el verano, un tiempo después como había dicho Dawn que Buffy muriera…

Flashback

Los Ángeles

Una sonriente Dawn corría por la arena de la playa, hacia tiempo que no reía así, no después de lo que había pasado, nadie sonreía, nadie la nombraba, nadie hablaba de lo sucedido, pero solo con una mirada, servia para ver que era lo que había en sus mentes… pero ahora Dawn era feliz, o si no era feliz, al menos parecía que durante unos días, su mente bloqueara todo lo que le estaba pasando, todo lo que había perdido… estaba lejos de casa, lo suficiente, para que nada le recordara a ella, a parte de ellos, Ángel y Cordelia… pero el pacto era el mismo, no hablar, no preguntar, no recordar, a menos no en voz alta

- Eh esto es fantástico… hacia mucho que no iba a la playa de noche – tirándose a la arena –

- Si vas conmigo siempre iras de noche luv…– mirando a Willow – Esta contenta ¿no?

- Si eso parece… Tara me dijo que seria lo mas adecuado llevarla a Los Ángeles, separarla un poco de todo lo que es Sunnydale – mirando a Dawn y luego a Spike – parece que funciona

- Si eso parece… podemos ir al cine hoy

- a Willow se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le estaba pidiendo ir al cine, como una familia, ella y el… claro y Dawn, porque le hacia tanta ilusión si, era Spike un chico, un vampiro, pero sobre todo y repito un chico, a ella le gustaban las chicas, a que venia ese nerviosismo – Ehm

- Spike miro a Willow y luego bajo la cabeza – Si no tienes ganas podemos ir Dawn y yo… puedes quedarte en el apartamento

- de repente Willow sintió que el mundo se le caía de nuevo, a Spike no le hacia falta que fuera ella solo lo decía por educación – Yo…

- Pero a Dawn le haría ilusión que fueras… – tocándose la nuca y mirándola con media sonrisa, hacia tiempo que no sonreía ni aunque fuera una media sonrisa, Willow sintió que su corazón se iba a parar, de donde salía todos esos sentimientos –…Y a mi también me haría ilusión que vinieras

- Cuando Spike dijo eso a Willow le latió el corazón a mil por hora, esa sonrisa tímida, esa mirada de inocencia, esa sensación de miedo al rechazo, a Willow le pareció ver al autentico, William…, el William humano, el que había leído tanto de el y el mismo tiempo tan poco, pero ahora parecía tenerlo al frente – Me apunto… me vendrá bien distraerme

- Genial… ¡Dawn!.. Nos vamos

- Dawn corrió hacia ellos – Ufff esto de correr por la arena cansa… ¿Dónde vamos?

- Al cine

- Dawn sonrío y se lanzo al cuello de Spike- De veras… pero creía que…

- Con una condición pequeña… nada de películas sensibleras… ni nada por el estilo…

- Entendido…

- Entonces vamos… - dirigiéndose hacia el coche –

Los minutos pasaron… entre risas, y comentarios, Dawn había decidido ver una película de vampiros, y la realidad era tan distinta a la ficción…que mientras los demás chillaban de terror, ellos reían, como nunca… Dawn se había ido unas butacas mas adelante, diciendo que ya los conocía y que se pasaría la película oyendo como se reían si estaba a su lado, y perdería toda emoción… y no se había confundido, varios espectadores ya les habían echo callar con ese molesto…. "shhhh"… pero no habían conseguido nada, solo mas risas y que Spike tuviera intenciones de trasformarse y hacerlos chillar de verdad… pero solo se había quedado en un comentario….

Cuando termino la película, unas luces brillantes les llamaron la atención, era una feria, y aun era temprano, en cierta forma… nadie estaba cansado, el sol aun le faltaba horas para salir, y la feria estaba tan cerca que… no tardaron ni diez minutos en estar adentro… olía algodón de azúcar, palomitas, perritos calientes, aros de cebolla, etc, etc…

- Esto es genial… es divertido, hacia tiempo que no hacia nada divertido – Dawn sonreía, tenia todos los labios sucios de algodón de azúcar y Spike sintió lo que hacia tiempo que no veía, a una Dawn disfrutar de su edad, ya no parecía esa niña demasiado adulta por su edad, ahora se comportaba como lo que era… una niña, era lo que se merecía, tenia de disfrutarlo, porque la niñez, pasaba tan rápido, y si no lo disfrutabas… entonces porque ser niño

- Willow se arrodilló delante de ella y le quito un trozo de algodón de azúcar, mientras le sonreía – Me alegro Dawny

Spike se giro para quedarse estático al ver la noria, hacia tanto que no subía a ningún trastos de esos que…

- Willow miro a Spike, estaba distraído, Willow siguió la mirada de Spike, allí delante de ella estaba la noria, durante un rato pensó que era tan interesante, que cautivara toda su atención, luego lo supo, Spike hacia mucho que no vivía a su aire, quizás desde que Dru lo convirtió, y parecía que la noria lo estuviera cautivando cada vez mas, no sabe si fue un impulso o una necesidad, pero Willow agarró la mano de Spike y con la otra la de Dawn, haciéndoles caminar directamente hacia la noria – Vamos, o se ara de día

No había mucha cola, y en un momento ya estaban subidos en una de esas cabinas, no tardaron demasiado a llegar encima de todo, ni tampoco en que Dawn se durmiera en el regazo de Spike, ahora estaban ellos solos, era momento de hablar… o quizás el silencio debía permanecer

- Spike miraba por la ventana, desde arriba de todo se veía gran parte de la ciudad, era relajante, estar tan cerca del cielo y a la vez tan lejos – La echo de menos –

- Willow miro a Spike, sus ojos estaban brillantes, tristes, sin esperanza, su mano acariciaba dulcemente el pelo de Dawn, parecía un símbolo de protección, mientras su otra mano apretaba con fuerza su rodilla, quizás era un símbolo de frustración, quien sabe - Yo también

- Cada noche sueño en que la salvo, que hago algo mas rápido o mas inteligente pero que la salvo… ella confiaba en mi… yo tenia de haber muerto, yo no tengo nada en este mundo, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, no encajo en ningún lugar, no puedo ser malo por que sino el chip me jode el cerebro, no puedo ser bueno porque nadie confía en mi… yo tenia de morir, si yo hubiera salvado el mundo, las cosas serian mejor, ella estaría viva, vosotros tendríais una carga menos y yo quizás encontraría un poco de paz

- llorando – No… no podías morir, no era tu culpa, no hiciste nada malo, nos ayudaste, te arriesgaste, te tiraron desde la misma torre donde Buffy murió, lo hiciste todo… demasiado, por el respecto que algunos te causaban… y que nadie te retiene, tienes a Dawn ella te quiere con locura, te adora, y me tienes a mi, soy tu amiga, por mucho que no quieras verlo, si no te considerada persona de mi confianza no te hubiera dejado que cuidaras tu solo de Dawn por mucho que Buffy digiera, ni tampoco estaría aquí contigo si no me cayeras bien… y Buffy no te hubiera dejado a Dawn a tu cargo, si no hubiera confiado en ti, eres bueno Spike… aun que no sea tu naturaleza, eres bueno, yo confío en ti, Dawn confía en ti y Buffy confío en ti, solo necesitas creértelo

- Spike se acerco a Willow y la beso, fue un beso rápido, pero dulce – Gracias

- Willow permanecía estática, mientras empezaba a adquirir un color rojizo en su piel – De nada…

Spike miro a Willow y luego sonrío…

- Tu chica me matara si descubre que te besado, lo siento a sido un impulso – perdiendo la sonrisa, su especto volvía a ser el de esos días, triste, rechazado, temeroso, inseguro y desconfiado – no quería, quizás… yo

- Willow poniéndole una mano en la mejilla – Esta bien, me has dado un beso de amigo, de agradecimiento, no tiene porque molestarse… además a ella le caes bien, le salvaste de la mentira de su familia... además a mi no me a molestado que me besaras, es mas, me a gustado, - viendo que Spike le mira con una ceja arqueada – Ha… haber… me… me ha gustado… porque… porque… eres… mi amigo… y… y se… que lo… lo has hecho… con efecto… si eso

- Spike río, río con ganas, era fácil poner nerviosa a la brujita, y eso le gustaba, seguía siendo esa chica inocente, que conoció ya hacia tiempo – Te había entendido red, pero gracias por la explicación

- Willow se volvió a poner roja, prácticamente su cara había adquirido el mismo color que su pelo, y es que Spike era un experto en hacerla enrojecer – Aaaah vale… - notando que la cabina empieza a moverse – esto se acaba

- Spike mirando a Dawn y luego a Willow – Si, y la bella durmiente aun sigue roncando…

- sonriendo al mirar a Dawn, se veía tan tranquila, en el rejazo de Spike, parecía una niña pequeña al lado de su padre – Hacia tiempo que no la veía dormir tan a gusto

- Es que yo soy muy cómodo, que te crees – sonriendo –

Un movimiento brusco de la noria, hizo que una somnolienta Dawn, despertara, sus mirada era borrosa, pero no tardo nada en recordar donde estaba, miro hacia arriba para ver aun sonriente Spike, que la contemplaba con cariño al igual que hacia Willow, no sabia cuanto rato llevaba dormida, pero se había estado tan bien, cuando se durmió sabia quien estaba con ella, sabia que estaría protegida, segura… por eso había dormido, tan a gusto, alejando todas su pesadillas de su mente

- ¿Ya bajamos? –

- Si –

- Oooooh, ¿y ahora que hacemos? –

- Willow abrió los ojos sorprendida, quería hacer mas cosas, si casi no podía ni mantener abierto los ojos – Ahora… ahora iremos a la cama… estas reventada Dawny

- bostezando – No es verdad – volviendo a bostezar – Bueno quizás si…

No tardaron mucho abrir la cabina, y dejar ver a un hombre, de mediana edad, que les sonreía, mientras les preguntaba si les había gustado, y que volvieran pronto

Un hombre con una cámara de fotos se acercaba a ellos…

- Una foto para recordar este día, nunca se sabe cuando una foto puede valer mas de mil palabras, las fotos siempre son recuerdos – empezando a puntarlos con la cámara – esta bien… listo – flash

La foto ya estaba echa, el hombre movía de arriba a bajo un papel en negro, que poco a poco se empezó a ver unas caras, Spike pago la foto y el hombre se la dio… Dawn sonrío cuando Spike se la entrego, allí se veía a ellos tres, Spike y Willow le besan cada uno una mejilla y ella en el medio sonriendo, una sonrisa que valía como respuesta a como se lo había pasado

Final del Flashback

- Willow miro a Dawn, y luego a la foto – Si el hombre tenía razón, una foto vale más que mil palabras, es un recuerdo…

- Si parecía como, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar –

- Quizás lo sabia, no era humano, Spike lo sabia y yo también, tu fuiste la única que no te diste cuenta, con que ibas medio dormida –sonriendo –

- No es verdad… - mirando a Willow que la mira con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada - …bueno si, si que es verdad

- Dawn, Will, venir que están a punto de llegar

- Es verdad, conoceréis a mi chico, ya veras Will como te gusta, es especial

Espero que os guste


End file.
